We've Only Just Begun
by Y2JIsASexyBeast
Summary: It all started with a tug of her hair and a small smirk and in a matter of mere moments, two people would seal their fate forever. Randy/OC. UPDATED 07/25
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing a longer Randy story!! I wanted to divulge deeper into my Randy one-shot, so I am... plus I feel like my Jericho story has gotten kinda of stale and I've been head over heels for Randy as of late. So here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

**Wrestlemania 1**

Sitting in their fathers make shift office, twelve year-old Shane, eight year-old Stephanie and three year-old Samantha McMahon looked on as their father, Vince, paced back and forth, nervously wringing his hands.

"Vince, honey, calm down... everything is going to go smoothly." Vince's wife, Linda, tried.

"Linda, this pay-per-view could make or break us..." Vince was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Vince sighed and walked over to open the door.

"Vince, I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but Elaine had to leave Randy with me and I was wondering if maybe Linda could watch after him?" the rough voice of "Cowboy" Bob Orton thundered though the room.

"Of course! Bring him on in, Bob" Linda said from the couch.

Bob walked into the room, dragging his son behind him,

"Thank you so much Linda, I really appreciate this!" Bob smiled as he sat Randy down on the couch next to Sam.

Sam eyed the boy sitting next to her with interest. She had never seen him before.

"It's no problem at all, now Samantha has someone close to her own age to play with." Linda smiled at the tired looking wrestler.

"Alright, Randal, you best be on your best behavior for Mrs. McMahon... you hear me?" Bob said to his young son.

"Yes sir" Randy said, in a small voice, nodding at his father, and then focused on the floor.

"Ok, I have to go get ready for the match... thank you again Linda" Bob smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Anytime" Linda laughed as Bob walked out of the room.

"Ok... I need to go get everyone prepared... so I'll see you all soon" Vince announced.

"Dad, can I come? Please?" Shane piped up from the floor.

"Sure Shane-O" Vince chuckled as Shane jumped up and ran out the door, ahead of him.

"Love you Daddy" Stephanie and Sam said together.

Vince smiled and placed a kiss on both of their heads.

"I love you too girls." He gave Linda a quick kiss before heading out after Shane.

Linda smiled at the spot where her husband used to stand.

"Mommy, can I go get a drink?" Stephanie asked, smiling widely.

"Sure sweetie, can you go by yourself?" Linda asked.

"Yep" Stephanie laughed and left the room too.

Linda looked over at Sam and Randy and smiled. Sam was staring at Randy with a look of intrigue and Randy was staring intently at the floor.

"Ok, Samantha... I have to go make a quick phone call, so play nice honey." Linda smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Okay mommy." Sam smiled back.

"I'll be right outside"

"Ok"

And with that Linda left the two alone in Vince's office.

Sam glanced at Randy once more before finally speaking.

"Hi, I'm Samantha" she smiled.

Randy looked up at her finally and returned the smile.

"I'm Randal... but everyone calls me Randy"

"Oh." Sam giggled.

Randy continued to look at her until he remembered something he saw his father do to his mother. His father had pulled on his mother's hair affectionately and his mom had smiled. So, Randy decided to give it a try. He lifted his hand up and grabbed on of Sam's pig tails.

Sam looked at him, confusion etched on her face.

Randy pulled her pig tail as hard as he could and smirked at her.

Sam started crying.

Randy shot up off the couch and ran out the door. It wouldn't be the last time Randy Orton ran away from Sam McMahon.

­­­­­­­­­­

**Short, yes, but it's a start.**

**I'm starting on the next chapter as soon as I save this one.**

**I'm thinking about jumping up to Sam and Randy at 18 and 19, why bore you all with the childhood stuff?!?! I'm getting straight to the juicy stuff hahaha.**

**I just don't want to drag the story out. **

**It's starting from 1985 and then it'll conclude at some point in this year.**

**So, ok... Reviews are encouraged hahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

**14 years later.**

**-1999-**

"Are you even listening to me Sam?"

Sam smiled as she heard her best friend laughing on the other end of the line. After the whole hair pulling incident, Randy and Sam didn't really see much of each other. At least until Sam was ten and Randy was eleven. Vince and Bob had a meeting where Randy apologized to Sam for pulling her hair and making her cry. They put it behind them and they'd been best friends ever since, despite the fact that Randy lived in St. Louis and Sam lived in Greenwich.

"Yes Randal, I'm listening"

"Alright, so what did I just tell you?" Randy laughed.

".....Ok, I wasn't listening." Sam gave in finally.

"Well, I told you that I got accepted into the Marines!" Randy said with the smile on his face was being projected by his voice.

"OH MY GOD! Oh, Randy... I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Sam practically shrieked into the phone.

"Ow, Jeez Samantha," Randy laughed on the other end, "Thank you, I'm so excited..." he trailed off.

"I'm so excited for you Rand!" Sam smiled to herself.

"But enough about my amazing achievement, what's this I hear about you not going to your senior prom tomorrow?" Sam knew that smirk was on his face, she just knew it!

"It's nothing... who told you that I'm not going?" Sam groaned.

"Steph did. Why aren't you going? Didn't anyone ask you?" Randy continued.

"Well, yeah, a few guys asked me... but... I don't know. I just, don't want to go..." Sam sighed, wanting the subject to be dropped.

"Sam, you need to go to your prom," Randy pushed.

"No, Randal, I don't _need_ to go," Sam muttered.

"Well, if I was in Greenwich, I'd take you,"

"Well, you're not in Greenwich, so..." Sam groaned.

"Wanna make a bet?" Randy laughed on the other end,

"Huh?" Sam was confused and her bedroom door swung open.

Sam's jaw, along with the phone, dropped.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed and jumped off her bed and into Randy's arms.

"Surprise" Randy was laughing so hard his eyes where watering.

"I hate you so much right now! Wait... please tell me you didn't come here just to take me to prom?" Sam groaned, her eyes narrowed, giving Randy a deathly glare.

"You know me too well, Button... your parents arranged all of it. Your school already okayed it and everything." Randy was bright red from laughing so hard.

"I'm glad you're so amused... I don't even have a dress." Sam continued to glare at him.

"Actually, that's where I come in" Stephanie said from the doorway.

Sam looked over at her and saw that she was holding an absolutely gorgeous purple dress up.

"It's your size, Mom used me as model to make sure" Stephanie continued.

Sam was speechless.

"Are you gonna say anything Sam?" Randy asked, trying not to laugh at the amazed expression on his best friends face.

"Randy." Sam whispered.

"Yes"

"I hate you"

Randy was on the ground laughing.

"I love you too" Randy managed to say.

Sam lightly kicked him before stomping out of her room.

Sam heard Randy behind her as she bolted down the staircase,

"Sam, wait, are you seriously mad at me?" he asked, as he started to get close to her.

Sam stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked back at him.

"Yes and no... I mean, don't get me wrong Randy, I'm ecstatically happy that you're here, but I'm also pissed that you're here to take me to prom, because I don't want to go to prom." Sam sighed as Randy finally caught up to her.

"Sam... It won't be as bad as you think it will be! I promise... plus, you know I missed my senior prom... so come on, please can we go? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? For me?" Randy pouted, giving her his most believable begging look.

"UGH! Fine!" Sam groaned and Randy pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you! We'll have fun... I promise!" Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued down the stairs.

"Oh, Samantha, your father wants to see you, he's in the living room." Molly, their housekeeper told Sam when she spotted her and Randy walking down the stairs.

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Alright... Thanks Molly."

Sam grabbed Randy's hand and led him into the living room where they walked into a full blown World Wrestling Federation booking meeting. J.R. was there, along with Vince Russo, Ed Ferrara, Bruce Pritchard, Gerry Brisco (Sam's godfather), and a blonde who she recognized as Chris Jericho, a WCW wrestler.

Vince eyed Sam and Randy's intertwined hands and Sam quickly let Randy's hand go.

"You wanted to see me Daddy?" She said, masking her aggravation. He knew they where best friends, nothing more.

"Yes, Honey I did. Why don't you and Randy sit down?" He gestured to the two empty chairs at the end of the table.

"Oookaaay" Sam said as she and Randy sat down.

"Oh, before I forget, Randy, congratulations on getting into the Marines" Vince smiled at the nineteen year old.

"Thank you sir" Randy returned Vince's smile.

"The Marines huh? How'd your Dad take that?" Gerry asked Randy.

"He took it amazingly well actually... I wasn't expecting him to be as happy as he was about it" Randy explained.

"We all figured he'd want you to follow in his footsteps..." Vince said, then looked at Jericho, "Chris, Randy here, is Cowboy Bob Orton's boy... he's one hell of an athlete"

Randy blushed slightly, which caused Sam to laugh.

"Daddy, you're embarrassing him."

"My apologies then Randy" Vince laughed, "Now, Samantha... we didn't fly Randy all the way out here for no reason... did he convince you to go to your prom?"

Sam pretended to gag when her father mentioned prom,

"Daddy, as much as I despise prom, yes, Randal has convinced me to go," Sam sighed.

"Wonderful" Vince smiled, "Oh, and I don't believe you've met Chris yet, Samantha."

"Actually, Dad, I've seen Chris wrestle on Nitro," She looked at Chris "you're an amazing wrestler" Sam smiled as sweetly as she could, despite her current bad mood.

"Oh, thank you Miss. McMahon" Chris smiled.

"Oh God, please call me Sam!" She laughed, almost flirting with him.

Everyone but Sam seemed to notice Randy tense up next to her as he sensed the flirtation in the air. He looked at Vince, who cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we're having a secret meeting," Vince said, with his trademark belly laugh, "Samantha, you and Randy should get going... you have dinner reservations"

Sam's head snapped towards her father's face.

"What?" she gawked at him.

"Well, I figured you two would want to catch up, you haven't seen each other in months" Vince pointed out.

Sam made a face at him.

"Dad, we talk every night..."

"Sam, come on, let's go" Randy announced, standing up, holding his hand out for her to take.

Sam looked up at him, confused.

"Ok." She said, unsure of how to react.

She took his hand and he led her out of the room, looking back at her father as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell was that Randy?" Sam shot at him.

"It was nothing, just your dad being, well your dad" Randy sighed.

Gerry poked his head out the living room door.

"Darlin, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, yeah" Sam smiled at him.

He walked fully out of the living room and followed Sam into the kitchen. Sam jumped up on the counter and Gerry cleared his throat before speaking.

"Your father will kill me if he finds out I told you this... but... he's dead set on trying to get you and Randy together"

Sam almost fell off the counter.

"WHAT!"

**-Dinner-**

Even if Gerry had not told Sam of her father's intentions, they would've rang perfectly clear once she walked into the restaurant he had made Sam and Randy reservations for.

"Damn, Vince went all out for one measly dinner." Randy laughed as he pulled the chair out for her.

"Well, you know Daddy." Sam laughed. Inside her head she was waging a war.

Part of her wanted to come out and just ask Randy if he knew about her father's plan and the other part of her didn't want to ruin dinner. She was enjoying Randy's company...

And well, she had to admit, Randy did look absolutely gorgeous in the black button up shirt he was wearing... a little too gorgeous actually.

"Soooo... what did Gerry want to talk to you about?" Randy asked as he bit into a breadstick.

Sam managed to pull her eyes off of Randy and answer his question.

"Uhm, it was nothing really...just something about my internship next year." Sam lied, with a big smile on her face,

"Why didn't you tell me you're interning next year? Who are you interning for Button?" Randy looked absolutely surprised.

"Uhm, my dad and Steph, I want to write for RAW, so Dad offered me the internship and I accepted" Sam laughed at the look on her best friends face.

"You're gonna go insane working for your father!" Randy laughed.

"Of course I am, plus I've been training with Jeff, so if I want to get in the ring-" Randy cut her off swiftly, a look of concern marring his perfect features.

"Don't tell me you want to wrestle? And better yet, why are you letting Hardy train you? You're gonna hurt yourself"

"Randy, calm down... Daddy has some plans for what I can do to earn my college credits, and I'm getting involved in Stephie's new storyline with Paul later in the year... and what's wrong with Jeff?" Sam laughed at his face.

"Sam, he's... reckless, carefree... I don't trust him with you" Randy explained rubbing his hands on his face.

Sam just looked at him. He was judging Jeff way too harshly.

"Randy, you don't even know him... he's a great guy... so what if he's a little different; he's never been anything but nice to me." Sam snapped at him.

"A little too nice if you ask me." Randy muttered, not as quietly as he intended.

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked confused, almost hurt in a strange way.

"It's just, Shane told me about how Hardy pretty much throws himself at you. He's like obsessed with you... according to Shane, that is."

"Excuse me! You have no idea what you're talking about Randal" Sam shot Randy the dirtiest look her beautiful face could produce.

"Sam, look... it's just that I, I care about you okay? I'm just worried about you... you're a well, you're a gorgeous girl and well you already know who your father is and I just don't want guys to take advantage of you" he smiled sweetly.

Sam searched his eyes, looking for any hint of an ulterior motive, but she couldn't find one.

"I know Rands... you know I love you, you big jerk" Sam laughed.

"Yeah... I love you too" Randy faked a smile.

If Randy had it his way, she would never know how true those three little words really where.

**THEODORE MARVIN DIBIASE JR IS BEYOND HOT.**

**Just thought you all should know.**

**Anywho, Sam's prom is the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC AND HER OC FRIENDS ONLY!**

**-Pre-Prom-**

Sam fluffed her dress a little more before sighing at her sister.

"Stephie... I hate this."

"Will you shut up? You look gorgeous" Stephanie said, slapping Sam's hands away from her dress.

Sam groaned and Stephanie put the curling iron back in her hair.

"Samantha Marie McMahon you look stunning now stop fidgeting" Stephanie snapped.

Shane walked by the open door and his jaw dropped.

"Holy cow... Stephanie, what did you do to our baby sister?"

Sam's face fell.

"What do you mean? I knew it! I look horrible!" Sam was panicking.

"No! That's not what I meant! I meant that you look amazing Sammy! Absolutely beautiful!" Shane smiled at his sisters.

"See Sam, now will you please stop worrying so much? Shane, where's Randy?" Stephanie started pinning Sam's hair up.

"He's downstairs, Mom's fawning over him." Shane laughed.

"Does he have a corsage? It better be purple!" Stephanie laughed at the annoyed look on Sam's face.

"Of course he does, Mom went with him when he bought it and it's purple, yes" Shane smiled as he sat on Sam's bed.

"Good. Okay Sammy-Boo. Just a few more adjustments and then we'll be done" Stephanie smiled as her sister rolled her eyes.

After Stephanie put the final touches on Sam's hair she finally let her go. Shane held his arm out and led her down the stairs.

"_I really don't want to do this_" Sam thought to herself as she walked down the stairs with Shane, "_I really don't wanna... Oh. My. God._"

Randy looked absolutely gorgeous, he looked beyond handsome.

Sam felt the breath in her throat hitch. All of a sudden she was nervous... very, very nervous.

Randy, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off of Sam. She had literally taken his breath away. He felt like he couldn't breathe. She looked stunning. More than stunning, she looked... perfect.

"Princess... you look beautiful" Vince smiled as his youngest child approached him.

"Thank you Daddy... it's all Steph's doing... she worked hard on this" Sam giggled.

Stephanie looked at her incredulously. Why the sudden change of heart? She watched Sam's eyes and saw them lingering on Randy, it was like she was undressing him with her eyes. She figured out why Sam's change of heart happened.

"Give her the corsage" Linda muttered, nudging Randy's arm.

"Oh, yeah, uhm... Sam, I, uh, got you a, uh, a corsage" Randy stuttered, slipping the corsage around her wrist.

"Thanks, Rand. I have... well..." Sam was looking around for the "mansage", her nickname for the flower the guy wears on his suit, she got for Randy, "Shane, where's the mansage?" Sam whispered.

Shane laughed as he handed the mansage to Sam.

"Ok, I have no idea how to do this..." Sam laughed as she tried to pin the flower to Randy's jacket.

Linda laughed at her daughter's attempts. She walked over and took the flower out of Sam's hands and pinned it to Randy's jacket for her.

"Thanks Mom" Sam muttered.

Randy laughed at Sam's tone.

"Pictuuuures!" Stephanie sang and grabbed her camera.

"Ugh, Steph. Really?" Sam groaned.

Randy laughed and pulled Sam close to him.

"Just smile Button" He whispered in her ear.

She melted.

**-Prom-**

"Sam, he's absolutely gorgeous, why haven't I met him yet?" Sam's best friend Abby Williams asked, practically drooling over Randy.

"Abbs, If you could see yourself right now, then you'd know why you haven't met him yet" Sam laughed at her.

Randy was mingling. Sam had no idea why... but he was mingling with the kids at her prom.

"Well I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't brought the _hottest _guy on the planet to prom!" Abby sighed dreamily.

Sam rolled her eyes as Randy walked back over to Sam and Abby, smiling.

"Hey ladies" he smirked, watching Abby swoon.

Sam rolled her eyes again and shook her head, causing Randy to laugh.

Just then the first notes of Sam's absolute favorite song rang through the room.

"Oh my God... That's insane... Randy... what did you do?" Sam said accusingly

Randy just smirked and grabbed her hand and led her out on the dance floor.

"My Best Friend" by Tim McGraw, Sam's favorite song... was almost foreshadowing the future.

"_I never had no one that I could count on  
I've been that down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'  
Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin' I'd never known  
And for the first time I didn't feel alone"_

"You alright?" Randy whispered.

"Yeah" Sam whispered back and she buried her head in his neck.

"_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend"_

Randy held Sam close. He was so glad he convinced her to go to her prom.

"_You stand by me you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble when we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love"_

Sam smiled to herself.

That last line... that last line made her tremble.

She kinda, sorta, really wanted Randy right then and there.

"_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend"_

The song ended and Randy held Sam a little longer than the other guys held on to their dates.

"Randy-" Sam started.

"Do you wanna leave?" He cut her off.

Sam nodded and Randy grabbed her hand and led her out of her own personal hell.

They laid there in Sam's bed; their breath was uneven and heavy.

Randy and Sam were slowly recovering from the single best euphoric high of their lives.

"That was... wow" Randy managed to say between breaths.

"Yeah..." Sam smiled.

It had been extremely hard to stay quiet while Randy was making Sam experience the most pleasure she had ever felt in her entire life.

They had had to sneak into the house, and pretty much tip-toed past her parents room, careful not to wake anyone up as they had made their way to Sam's bedroom.

Randy turned on his side and pulled Sam closer to him.

"You know this can't go any further than tonight right? Sam, with me going into the Marines and you going to college and going on the road with your dad... it's just not going to work. We'll never see each other." Randy sighed as he brushed Sam's hair away from her face.

Sam sighed sadly. She knew he was right, it wouldn't work. She learned tonight that long distance relationships don't work out. Abby's boyfriend goes to college at UNC and he had to cancel on coming to prom with Abby tonight.

"I know Rand..." was all Sam said before turning over and pulling her blanket up over her head.

She heard Randy sigh and get out of the bed.

"Sam..." He started after he redressed.

"Randy, just go alright?" Sam was trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

She heard him sigh once more before hearing the door close quietly.

Sam was absolutely heartbroken.

Randy had run away from her once again.

­­­

**

* * *

**

:(

**The end is depressing but I needed to do it! I had to separate Sam and Randy : (**

**Starting chapter 4 right now :)**

**-Next Chapter: We fast forward to 2001. Sam sees Randy for the first time in 2 years when she goes down to OVW.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- As I will be using both Ted DiBiase's in this chapter I have to explain how to differ the two. Ted Sr. will be called Ted Sr. and Ted Jr will be called Teddy (because it's cute... just like him haha)**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

**

* * *

**

-2001-

**-Ohio Valley Wrestling-**

"DREAM!" Sam McMahon threw her arms around "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes.

"Hey Darlin" Dusty smiled at the 20 year old heiress.

Sam pulled away from him and smiled wide.

"You're even prettier than I remember" Dusty smiled.

Sam laughed, blushing slightly.

She went to respond to Dusty when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she spun around.

"THEODORE MARVIN DIBIASE JR.!" Sam screamed as she nearly tackled the 18 year old son of "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase.

"Hey there Sammy" Teddy laughed.

"Oh Teddy Bear I've missed you so much!" Sam smiled and ruffled his hair.

Ted swatted her hands away and fixed his hair, laughing.

"I missed you too, but sheesh, watch the hair!"

Sam giggled as Ted Sr. walked up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hello Miss. McMahon" Ted Sr. chuckled.

"Hello Mr. DiBiase" Sam giggled.

"Theodore, I think we should introduce some of the boys to Sam" Ted Sr. smiled at his young son and Sam.

"Definitely Pops. We should introduce her to Cena!" Teddy laughed and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her towards the locker room.

Sam walked in with Teddy and she stopped in her tracks. There were some hotties in this locker room.

"Hey Cena! Come over here!" Teddy yelled over at a very muscular, noticeably bleached blonde.

He turned around and walked over to them.

"What's up Little DiBiase?" the man asked, chuckling.

"Well, John I wanted you to meet my friend... This is Sam McMahon." Teddy smiled pointing at Sam.

Sam smiled and held her hand out for John to shake.

"It's nice to meet you..." Sam started.

"John, John Cena"

"It's nice to meet you John Cena" Sam laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Sam McMahon" John laughed.

Sam noticed his dimples and she giggled again.

"I love your dimples"

John turned bright red.

"Thanks" He mumbled.

That's when another guy caught her eye. He looked so familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it. The more she looked at him, the more familiar he seemed.

"Sam, come on, let's go grab some grub" Teddy laughed at the far away look on Sam's face.

Sam turned to look at Teddy before nodding and following him and John out the door.

She wanted to know why that guy looked so familiar.

"And then I said 'You say tomato, I say tomahtoe' hahaha" John and Teddy where cracking up.

"Samantha, why aren't you laughing?" Teddy asked, still laughing.

"Sorry Theodore." Sam laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

Then he walked in... The mystery man.

He looked over at the table they where sitting at, smiled and walked over.

He sat down in front of Sam, smiling.

"Hey guys" He smiled.

"Hey Randy" Teddy smiled back.

"Hey Orton" John said, high fiving him.

"_Oh. My. God." _Sam thought. _"... You've got to be kidding me."_

Sam's gut reaction was to get as far away from the table and from Randy as she could. She couldn't deal with this right now. It was too hard. Her, well, her first love was sitting right in front of her after 2 years of absolutely no contact.

"Who's your friend?" Randy asked Teddy and John.

"Oh... you haven't met?" Teddy was surprised.

Sam couldn't believe he didn't recognize her... well to be fair, she didn't recognize him until John had said his last name.

Randy shook his head.

Sam couldn't find the words in her head.

"Oh in that case... Randy, this is Sam, Sam McMahon"

Randy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my... Sam? No way... I-I thought you where in college! What are you doing down here?" Randy stuttered.

"Uhm... I graduated a year early... and my Dad sent me down here for a little while... why aren't you in the Marines anymore?" Sam finally spoke; her voice was a bit shaky.

"Oh... uhm... Dishonorable Discharge. I went AWOL twice and I disobeyed a commanding officer." Randy looked a bit ashamed.

"Whoa... did you go to Military jail?" Sam said, half joking.

"Yeah"

"Oh"

Teddy looked between the two, sensing the tension between them.

"Soooo... Sam, are you ready to go back to my Dad's apartment?" Teddy asked the clearly uncomfortable blonde.

It was the summer of 2001. Sam was staying with the DiBiase boys until Teddy went off to college and she went to start her job with the WWF at the end of the summer.

"Uhm, yeah... I gotta call Jeff anyway." Sam smiled.

"Jeff? Who's Jeff?" John, who had been quiet for awhile, asked.

"Her lover" Teddy teased.

"Shut up Theodore... Jeff is Jeff Hardy and... He's my boyfriend" Sam blushed.

"Aw. How long have you two been together?" John asked, acting like an excited girl.

"Two years" Sam was cracking up.

Randy's face fell. Two years. Two years ago Randy ran away from having a relationship with her. Two years ago was the last time Randy had talked to her. Two years ago Randy had broken Sam's heart and he didn't even know it. Randy had driven her right into the arms of the one guy he didn't want her with.

Randy was brought back to reality by the sound of John continuing to pick on Sam.

"Well that is just too cute" John laughed, pinching Sam's cheeks

"Shut up Cena" Sam giggled.

"I think you and I are gonna be great friends!" John smiled at the blonde.

"Hmm, Probably not" Sam winked at him before taking Teddy's hand and began walking away.

Randy saw this and ran after her.

"SAM!" He yelled as he ran.

Sam stopped and turned, looking at him with a look of pure confusion.

"Yeah?" She asked as Randy caught up to her.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow" Randy said, out of breath.

"Um, uh... sure, yeah, um, okay... lunch sounds good" Sam smiled lightly.

"Great, awesome, alright... uhm... I'll meet you here around noon tomorrow?" Randy's grin was completely dazzling.

"Sure" Sam continued to lightly smile at her, well, she wasn't really sure what Randy was to her anymore.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." Randy smiled before turning and running back down the hall.

Sam had to admit, she had defiantly missed Randy.

They hadn't spoken to or seen each other since the night after Sam's senior prom. Sam told her dad she wanted Randy to leave, and Vince had his jet fly Randy back to St. Louis. Sam thought that she would never see Randy again, that she would go on to college, work for her father, marry a wrestler, have two kids, and live happily ever after whereas Randy would be a Marine, do all the things that Marines do, and she would just forget all about him. That obviously didn't happen...

Randal Keith Orton had just walked right back into her life.

* * *

**-Lunch-**

Randy was waiting at the OVW Arena, just like he promised, when Sam finally arrived. She was wearing a little black dress that showed of her long legs and a pair of red pumps. She looked gorgeous and all the feelings that Randy once had for Sam, the ones that he had tried to forget about, came rushing back.

Sam saw Randy and smiled. He looked amazing even when he was just wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Hey, wow, you look great" Randy smiled as Sam approached him.

"Oh, thanks. Teddy's eyes practically fell out of his skull when he saw me... I need to remember that he's only 18 and well, he's not used to girls" Sam laughed softly.

Randy laughed and held his arm out for Sam to take.

"Where are you taking me, by the way?" Sam smiled as she hooked her arm with Randys.

"Well, I don't have a lot of money, so I figured the most I could afford was Friendly's" Randy said, almost embarrassed.

"That sounds awesome right about now... I haven't eaten at Friendly's since... well your 16th birthday" Sam laughed.

Randy smiled as the memory came back to him.

"That was great birthday" He smiled.

Sam, Shane, Stephanie, and Linda all flew to St. Louis to be there for Randy's Sweet 16. While the McMahon's where in St. Louis, Randy's feelings for his best friend all surfaced.

Randy sighed to himself; he had been in love with Sam McMahon since he was 16 years old.

"So, you wanna drive my car? It's practically brand new" Sam asked holding her keys up.

"Well, that depends, what kind of car is it?" Randy smiled.

"Porsche" Sam smirked.

Randy's jaw dropped.

"You're lying..." He was completely dumbstruck.

"Oh really?" Sam had a smirk on her face that rivaled that sexy smirk of Randys.

Sam ran ahead of him, Randy was momentarily surprised that she could run in those shoes.

Randy ran after her, and once he turned the corner, his jaw hit the ground.

Sam was standing in front of a gorgeous candy red Porsche.

"My 20th birthday present from Daddy" Sam smirked.

"Holy shit... it's beautiful!" Randy couldn't believe his eyes. He walked around the car, just looking at it.

"So, do you wanna drive or not?" Sam smiled.

"Hell yeah"

* * *

Being around Randy was awkward to say the least. Sam couldn't think of anything to say to him. She couldn't say that she missed him, because that would just make it even more awkward... If that was even possible.

"So, tell me what's been going on since we last saw each other" Randy said, as he took a sip of his soda.

"Umm... well, I actually did follow in Steph's footsteps and went to Boston University for 2 years and I earned all my credits by working for my dad, I was in 3 year program, so I graduated a year early. So now, Daddy is bringing me in as the newest WWF Diva... Sam McMahon." Sam smiled lightly as she grabbed one of her fries.

"What'd you major in?"

"Communications"

"Awesome"

"Yep... so what happened with you and the Marines?" Sam inquired.

"I just decided I didn't want to do it anymore. I mean, it just wasn't for me. I left for 89 days, and once I went back, one of the Sergeants decided that I deserved a second chance... then I got into some more trouble before they decided that I would be tried in military court and they sentenced me to a month and a half in military jail..." Randy sighed.

"Ouch..." Sam frowned.

"Yeah, looks like at least one of us turned out alright huh?" Randy chuckled lightly, looking her dead in the eye.

"Well, I mean, you're wrestling now, wasn't that a dream of yours?"

Randy nodded. He had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps since he was five years old. He had dreamed of wrestling in the main event at Wrestlemania, while his father watched him from the crowd. He wanted to make his father proud.

"So..." Randy sighed.

"Alright, we need to talk about what happened between us" Sam blurted out. She had been trying to avoid it, but it was just eating at her.

"I know... Sam... I'm sorry about what I did that night... I shouldn't have walked away from you. I mean... I was going away to the Marines and you where going off to college and... I didn't want us to drift apart... But, I guess, by walking away from starting something with you, I ruined our friendship anyway." Randy looked like he was going to cry, and that was something that Sam wouldn't be able to handle.

"Randy... I understand where you're coming from, but when you said that we couldn't be... that we couldn't be together... you broke my heart. I was in love with you, and it took giving you my innocence to make me realize that." Sam explained. Her heart felt like it was re-breaking.

"Was?"

"Yeah, was." She said, looking away from him.

"You where a virgin? That night, I took your... why didn't you tell me?" Randy's voice was barely a whisper.

Sam couldn't look at him. She hadn't meant to bring that one little fact up.

"Yeah I was... I was afraid that if I told you, you wouldn't want me anymore... you know, the pure, little rich girl" Sam sighed, she still couldn't look at Randy.

"Sam, I would've wanted you if you weren't all those things. I lo-" Randy was cut off by the sound of Sam's cell phone going off.

Sam fished it out of her bag; she looked at the screen and sighed,

"It's my dad. I have to take it."

Randy just nodded as Sam stood up.

As he watched her walk out of the restaurant, he finished telling her what he had been trying to before the interruption of her cell phone,

"I love you"

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

**YES! I finished it :)**

**I have so many ideas for this story!!! **

**I think I'm doing one more chapter for my Jericho story and then I'm gonna put it on hiatus. I want to focus more on this story. My Randy muse is driving me crazy, whereas my Jericho muse is on vacation.**

**My BFF and I are working on an anti-PG WWE campaign. We kinda hate WWE going PG so we're taking a stand hahaha, so I was a bit distracted.**

**Ha. This chapter was 8 pages long on Microsoft Word...**

**Ok so...**

**-Next Chapter: I have no idea yet... just kidding; Sam gets a surprise visit and well... drama ensues.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

* * *

"_Randy! No! Don't hurt him!" Sam was screaming from the corner of the bedroom._

_Randy was standing above Jeff Hardy, a knife clenched in his hand, ready to attack Jeff._

"_Sam, can't you see that we're supposed to be together! You're supposed to be with me" Randy said, pain lacing his voice._

_He had a look of pure menace in his eyes as he looked down upon Jeff._

"_Randy please stop!" Sam continued to plead with the seemingly possessed Randy Orton._

"_No, Sam, once I get rid of him, we can finally be together... it has to be this way" Randy sneered, his focus was solely on Jeff._

_Jeff shot Sam a terrified glance, they had never seen Randy like this before._

_Randy kicked Jeff in the side before walking over to Sam, lifting her up on her feet. He grabbed the sides of her face, looking deep into her eyes. His lips inched closer to hers and he kissed her. Hard. Sam screamed into his mouth and Randy let her go. She fell back down to the ground and Randy moved back over to Jeff._

_Randy looked at the mortified Jeff Hardy, before looking over at a sobbing Sam McMahon once more,_

"_I love you"_

"_RANDY! NO!" Sam screamed as Randy plunged the knife into Jeff's chest._

Sam shot up in her bed, in a cold sweat, screaming.

Teddy burst into the room, looking more than alarmed.

"Sam! Are you okay?" He was panting, his eyes where wide.

Sam didn't say anything at first. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. She was breathing heavy and trying to calm herself.

"Sam, hey, are you alright?" Teddy looked scared.

"I'm fine... bad dream... I'm okay now." Sam managed to say while her chest continued to heave.

"What happened? In the dream, I mean?" Teddy asked as he sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"Randy killed Jeff" Sam was shivering now.

"Oh my God" Teddy said, pulling Sam closer to him. He was desperately trying to transfer all his body heat to her.

"It was so real Teddy... I was so scared." Sam started to cry as she clutched onto Teddy.

"What happened... how did it happen?" Teddy inquired.

"Well, Jeff and I where in a bedroom, and then Randy came in and started beating the shit out of Jeff and then he pulled out a knife, and he started telling me that we where supposed to be together and once he got rid of Jeff, we could finally be together." Sam shivered lightly before continuing, "And as I was pleading with him to not hurt Jeff, he kicked him, came over to me and kissed me. Then he walked back over to Jeff and he told me that he loved me... and then he... and then he... he stabbed him in the heart" Sam finished, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Teddy didn't know what to say. Sam was visibly shaken up.

"Alright... Shh... Sam it's gonna be okay..." Teddy tried to console her.

Sam just cried. It was so real... The feeling of Randy's lips on hers... it felt real.

* * *

**-OVW Arena­-**

**-5:00 PM-**

Sam was sitting in catering with John, Teddy and Dave Batista; she had her head on the table, just thinking about her dream and trying not to fall asleep.

The events of the morning where weighing heavily on both Sam and Teddy's minds. Sam couldn't figure out why Randy was the one who killed Jeff, so many questions where running through her mind.

"What's going on honey?" Dave asked.

"Just got a lot on my mind..." Sam gave him a small smile.

Out of nowhere Sam felt two hands wrap around her head.

"Guess who?" A voice said in her ear.

Sam recognized the voice immediately.

"JEFFY!"

She whipped around and threw her arms around Jeff, smashing her lips into his. She heard wolf whistles behind her, and she stuck her middle finger up.

"Alright, alright, enough already!" Teddy yelled.

Sam laughed as she pulled away from Jeff.

Sam and Jeff had been dating since 1999. They where just taking random bumps in the ring one day when Sam fell back and she pulled Jeff down with her. They looked at each other and just burst out laughing. They laid there and laughed for about ten minutes, before Jeff turned his head and pulled Sam's face closer to him. He looked her dead in the eye before kissing her... and they've been together ever since.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Sam smiled at her boyfriend.

"Your dad gave me a week off so, I figured I'd come and see you!" the 23 year old Jeff Hardy smiled.

"Aw Babe, I missed you so much!" Sam squealed and hugged him again.

"I missed you too" Jeff smiled as he held her.

Randy walked into catering at that exact moment, and the high he felt from winning his match came crashing down when he saw Sam and Jeff locked in their embrace.

It had been three weeks since Sam and Randy had lunch together and they had really been working things out. They where close to becoming friends again and now it looked like there was a road block on Randy's road to forgiveness.

Sam looked over to the entrance of the room and saw Randy standing there. She smiled slightly, before yelling over at him,

"Hey Randy! Come over here for a second!"

Randy groaned inwardly, but put on a smile as he walked over to where they where all sitting.

"Hey" he said, trying to fake enthusiasm.

"Randy, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Jeff Hardy... Jeff this is Randy Orton" Sam smiled as Randy held his hand out for Jeff to take.

Jeff hesitated at first, but shook Randy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you man" Randy said with the fakest smile he could muster on his face.

"Yeah, you too man" Jeff said with an equally fake smile on his face.

Sam had told Jeff all about Randy and everything that had happened between them, so the obvious dislike that Jeff had for Randy was pretty much hate by association.

Sam suddenly had a flashback of her dream from earlier in the day. She shivered as she looked at Randy and Jeff glaring at each other, the dislike for each other now clearly displayed on their faces.

Randy glared at Jeff once more before taking the seat next to Cena at the table they where sitting at before.

"Anyway, how long are you gonna be here Jeffro?" Sam smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Only three days... I have to fly back out to Chicago for SummerSlam." Jeff smiled down at his girlfriend.

Sam frowned slightly, she hadn't seen Jeff in almost a month and now she only had him for three days.

"Oh... alright" Sam smiled lightly.

Sam removed her arms from his waist and sat back down across from Randy, who gave her a small smile, which she returned.

Randy looked away from her, his eyes fixated on the floor, a thousand thoughts where running through his head. He found it strange that Jeff had just showed up, seemingly out of nowhere. Why would Vince give Jeff a week off when he's involved in the huge Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match at SummerSlam? Unless Vince sent Jeff down there for a reason other than just visiting Sam.

* * *

**-10:00 PM-**

Sam was walking towards her car after her match. Teddy and Jeff had offered to wait for her before leaving, but she told them just to go ahead of her, she had to take a shower and she promised that she would sign and take pictures with the fans.

Sam sighed as she opened the trunk of her car, she was sore, that was certain. She walked around the car slowly.

"Shit... my back hurts." Sam muttered as she stuck her key into the door.

"Hey! What are you still doing here?" She heard a voice yell from behind her.

Sam jumped. Dropping her keys in the process, but she recognized the voice after a moment. She turned around, slowly, and smiled at the owner of the voice.

"I was being a good baby face. Signing and taking pictures, you know... everyone loves them some Sam McMahon" She laughed.

"Well they should all love you... and someday, they'll all love me" Randy laughed as he finally reached her.

Sam laughed and went to bend over to pick her keys up but once she began to bend, pain shot through her back.

"Fuck!" She yelled, holding her back.

"Are you okay?" Randy said, grabbing her arm and helping her to stand up straight again.

"My fucking back" Sam groaned, clutching her back and grimacing in pain.

"Ok, just hold on to my neck, you can't drive... I'll just um... put the passenger seat down and put you in there okay? I'll drive you back to Ted's." Randy was extremely worried about her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and he helped her walk to the other side of her car. She was in so much pain that even Randy helping her to walk, hurt. She moaned lightly as the pain seemingly got worse as Randy helped her move. They finally made it to the passenger side of Sam's car; Randy placed Sam gently against the side of the car.

"Ah, fuck... I left your keys over there... hold on two seconds ok?" Randy sighed as he saw the pain on Sam's face.

Sam nodded slightly as Randy jogged back to the drivers' side of the car. He picked up her keys and jogged back to her.

"Alright... okay" Randy whispered as he stuck the key in the lock. He got the door open and lowered the seat all the way down.

He stood straight up again and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist trying to lift her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hissed in pain. She nuzzled her head into Randy's neck as tears began to well up in her eyes. She let out a light sob and Randy immediately stopped trying to lift her.

"Shhhh... It's gonna be alright Button" Randy whispered.

Sam pulled her head out of Randy's neck and looked him dead in the eye, trying to smile.

"You called me Button"

Randy opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything Sam smashed her lips into his.

Randy moaned lightly, before trying to deepen the kiss, causing Sam pull back.

"Randy... I... I can't" She said, still holding on to his neck.

"Well you already did!" They heard behind them.

* * *

**-The Next Morning-**

Sam got out of bed slowly. The pain in her back wasn't nearly as bad as it was last night. Well it wasn't the pain from her back that hurt her the most. It was the pain of what happened last night that was killing her.

Sam walked into the living room of the DiBiase's apartment carefully. Teddy was sitting on the couch watching TV and Sam lowered herself onto the couch next to him.

"Hey, how's your back Sammy?" Teddy asked, looking over at her.

"Better I guess... it's not as bad as it was last night." Sam sighed.

"Well that's good... so, uhm...did something happen to Jeff last night? He came in here cussing and then he took his suitcase and left... what in the hell happened?" Teddy asked.

"Oh... uhm... we broke up... well actually he broke up with me" Sam sighed sadly, propping her legs up on the coffee table.

"What! Why?" Teddy's eyes where extremely wide.

"I kissed Randy and Jeff saw us"

* * *

**AH!**

**Last night I wrote down potential storylines and stuff for this story... I even wrote out four possible endings to this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this so far! It really, really helps!**

**-Next Chapter: The fallout. That's all I'm saying.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

* * *

"I kissed Randy and Jeff saw us"

"Wha- What? You, you kissed Randy? Randy Orton?" Teddy asked completely dumbstruck.

Sam just nodded.

"Why? Oh my God..." Teddy was seriously shocked by what Sam had told him.

"It was... I don't even know why I did it Teddy Bear" Sam groaned, throwing her head back.

"So... what are you gonna do about Randy?" Teddy asked/

"Ugh... I don't know! I just wanna scream," Sam groaned as Ted Sr. came into the living room, holding a phone.

"Sam, your father is on the phone"

"Speaking of screaming..." Sam muttered as she took the phone from Ted Sr., and walked slowly up the stairs, and into her bedroom, her back protesting the entire time.

"Hey Daddy" Sam tried to sound cheerful.

"_What happened with you and Jeff, Samantha?"_

"It's good to hear your voice too Daddy..."

"_Samantha..."_

"We broke up Dad."

"_Why did you break up?"_

"Dad, you are the last person I want to talk about this"

_"Samantha... what happened last night? I got a message from Jeff and I really couldn't understand what he said..."_

Sam rolled her eyes,

"I kissed Randy okay! I kissed Randy and Jeff saw us and he broke up with me... alright?"

"_Samantha! How could you do that to Jeff? Better yet, I thought you hated Randy!"_

"Okay, first of all, I told you two weeks ago that Randy and I where working things out! Second of all, I don't know what came over me alright! I just, I just did it... I hurt my back in my match last night; the pain was so bad that I couldn't drive, so Randy offered to drive me back here. So he was going to try to help me into to the passenger seat... and my back kind of gave out, so I started to cry and Randy comforted me and I kissed him"

"_I'm disappointed in you honey."_

"Dad, you are the biggest hypocrite in the world! You've cheated on Mom twice! It's not like I slept with him! I just kissed him, I was in pain and he was there so I kissed him!"

_Samantha, me cheating on your mother is a completely different situation, I was on the road, all the time, and I was faced with temptation everyday. You've been with Jeff for two years and you go down to OVW for three weeks and you've already gotten back with Randy... do you not remember what Randy did to you?"_

"Yeah Dad, I do remember... but you see there's this thing called forgiveness and I've given that to Randy. I'm not back with him either Dad."

_"I don't know what to say to you Samantha. Look, I'll call you later Princess... I love you"_

"I love you too Dad. Bye"

_"Bye-Bye"_

Sam sighed as she walked back down the stairs, phone in hand. She walked back into the living room and almost dropped the phone.

"Randy! What are you doing here?"

Randy was sitting next to Teddy playing a video game. He turned his head and Teddy paused the game.

"Oh, I, um, came to ask you if you wanted to go grab breakfast with me." He smiled.

Sam sighed.

"Sure... I just need to get dressed."

"How's your back, by the way?"

"Better, thanks to you" Sam smiled at Randy as she started up the stairs again.

Sam got up the stairs in a shorter amount of time than it took the last time and she noticed that she was moving a lot faster than she was before.

"Weird" She mumbled as she rummaged through her suitcase.

Honestly, Sam didn't know what to tell Randy about last night. She didn't even know what to tell herself about the events of last night. She found it hard to form a coherent thought at the moment.

Sam sighed as she looked in the mirror. She was wearing just a t-shirt and jeans. It would have to do. She left the room and walked down the stairs, with ease.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Randy smiled as he saw her reach the bottom step.

"Yeah" she smiled at him.

She had to admit, Randy was damn hot.

"Do you need me to put the chair back for you?" Randy asked as they reached his car.

"Nah, I'm fine" Sam smiled sweetly.

"Ok" He smiled as opened the door for her.

Sam smiled and climbed into his Jeep, gingerly.

"Alright... Denny's sound good?" Randy laughed.

"Wonderful" Sam said, with the fakest smile she could muster.

She needed to think.

* * *

**-Breakfast-**

Sam had decided. She had made her decision. She knew that Randy would only break her heart again and she couldn't go through that again.

"Randy, I want to talk to you about last night..."

Randy looked up from his pancakes and his eyes widened.

"Oh, okay"

"So, okay... Randy, that kiss... it..." Sam stopped and sighed, "It didn't mean anything... I was kind of out of it and, I just kissed you because you helped me... and I'm sorry if I led you to believe it was anything more..."

Sam could see Randy's heart shatter.

"Right, I know that... of course." Randy tried to smile.

"Okay, great" Sam smiled with a sigh.

This was going to be the most awkward breakfast ever.

* * *

Sam threw herself on her bed in absolute misery.

She missed Jeff. She had just broken Randy's heart. She just wanted to go home at this point. Her back killed, even with the Icy/Hot Patch on it. She needed her sister.

"TEDDY!" She yelled from her room.

"Yeah?" He asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Can you go get me the phone?" Sam smiled at him.

"Of course" Teddy rolled his eyes and laughed.

He came back three minutes later with the phone.

"Here you go Princess" Teddy laughed as he put the phone down on her stomach.

"Thaaaanks" She laughed as Teddy left the room.

Sam dialed her sisters' number and waited.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Stephie"

"_Hey you! You sound terrible! What's wrong honey?"_

"Well, I assume you heard about Jeff and me?"

"_Yeah, Dad called me and told me, what's going on right now though Sam? You sound horrible!"_

"Well, I just got back from having breakfast with Randy and I told him that when I kissed him, it meant nothing and I could literally see his heart breaking"

"_WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"_

"Uhm, what do you mean?"

_"Sam, are you really that blind? Randy is absolutely perfect for you!"_

"No, he's not Steph. If he was so perfect for me than he wouldn't have broken my heart two years ago"

"_Samantha... will you please let that go?! It was TWO YEARS AGO! Sam... Come on... Randy is beyond perfect! You've known him almost your entire life and I know that you still love him... so what's stopping you?"_

"...Steph... I'm just afraid he's gonna break my heart again"

"_Sam, you know that I love you, you're my little sister, but I think you're making a huge mistake by not giving Randy a chance... you'll never know if you don't try... and I can tell that you want to...tell me, have you even cried once since Jeff left you?"_

"...No..."

_"That's my point! Open your eyes Samantha! Just give Randy a chance... It's not Jeff you want... its Randy._

* * *

**-Later That Night-**

"It's so loud in here" John yelled as he brought all the drinks back to the table, with a Pepsi for Sam.

The boys, minus Teddy, because he was only 18, and Randy, took Sam out to try and lift her spirits. They took her to an over 21 club, and Sam ended up paying the bouncer to let her in. The boys told her they wouldn't tell anyone, which made Sam laugh, because she knew they would tell absolutely everyone.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious" Sam laughed as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

John laughed and slid into the booth next to her.

"You're lucky I love you McMahon"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I love you too Cena" Sam giggled.

John and Sam had grown extremely close over the last three weeks that she had been down there. They where quickly becoming inseparable.

"Anyway... where's Randy tonight?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I have no idea... I haven't talked to him since this morning" Sam sighed.

"Oh" John decided not to push the subject any further.

"C'mon John, let's dance" Sam laughed, climbed over John, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the booth.

John laughed as Sam pulled him on to the dance floor.

They where having fun, Sam was grinding against John, who was laughing. John was a bit tipsy. Sam turned around just in time to see Randy walk in to the club with some brunette hanging all over him. Sam stopped dancing immediately and John gave her a look of confusion. He followed her gaze and turned to see what she was looking at and his jaw dropped.

"Sam, ignore it. Ignore him. He's trying to make you jealous." John yelled over the music.

Sam just looked at him and nodded, before starting to dance with John again, even more sexy and provocative than before.

Meanwhile over at the table...

Randy and the brunette slid into the booth where Sam and John had been sitting before.

"Hey, I thought you weren't coming out tonight" Dave said, sipping his beer.

"Yeah, well, Haley here changed my mind for me." Randy smiled and wrapped his arm around the brunette.

"Oh, alright then, I'm Dave" Dave smiled at the brunette.

"It's very nice to meet you Dave, I'm Haley" she was flirting with Dave right in front of Randy, who didn't seem to be paying attention.

"So, where are Sam and Cena at?" Randy asked Dave.

"Over there" Dave said, pointing to Sam and John, who at this point where basically having sex with clothes on.

Randy looked over at where Dave was point, his blood began to boil when he saw Sam and John and he grabbed Haley and dragged her onto the dance floor.

Randy and Haley got as close to John and Sam as they could, and Randy pulled her close and they started to dance.

Sam finally noticed and her face dropped.

Randy smirked at Haley and started to full on make out with her in front of Sam. Sam's arms dropped from around John's neck and look of sever hurt appeared on her face. John noticed this and turned around only to see Randy making out with the brunette. His first reaction was to punch Randy in the head, but he withheld once he saw the tears starting to form in Sam's eyes. Randy pulled away from Haley and saw that Sam was about to cry and he let go of Haley immediately, realizing that he had hurt Sam.

"...Sam" He said as he watched Sam and John walk off the floor.

Haley just kept dancing on him as Randy watched Sam. He didn't want her cry, which was the last thing he wanted.

"Haley, hey, why don't you go get us some drinks?" Randy suggested.

She smiled seductively at him, before sauntering off to the bar.

Randy then made a beeline for the table. Once he reached the table he saw that John had an almost sobbing Sam in a tight embrace. It broke Randy's heart to see her like that, knowing that it was entirely his fault.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Randy asked, having to yell over the music.

Sam just looked up at him and then looked over at John, who nodded at her.

"Fine" she nodded and John got out of the booth and allowed Sam to get out. He grabbed her arm lightly before she could follow Randy.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Sam just nodded. John let go of her arm and she followed Randy out the back door. Randy leaned against the wall of the alley and lit up a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke" Sam mumbled.

"I know, I only smoke when I'm stressed" Randy said, turning to face her.

Sam only glanced at him, before refocusing on the ground.

"Are we gonna talk or what Randal?"

"Oh, no... You're calling me Randal..." Randy was trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"Well, I could call you what I really want to, but I decided to be nice" Sam shot at him.

Randy was silent for a moment.

"I'd feel better if you did call me whatever names you want to call me"

Sam looked at him strangely.

"Fine, you're a fucking piece of shit! You're a fucking asshole too! I can't fucking believe that stunt you pulled in there! I mean, I came here to tell you that I want to be with you and to apologize for this morning! That kiss from last night, it DID mean something! But you know what... I was actually going to give you a fucking chance, but now... now I'm not sure I want anything to do with you! I'm not a fucking idiot Randy! I know why you brought that skank here!" Sam yelled, she had finally snapped.

It took Randy a few seconds to process everything she had just said.

"Sam, I'm sorry I-" Sam cut him off.

"You know what Randy? I don't want to fucking hear it alright? Why don't you go back to your little slut...?" Sam shot and stormed back into the club, leaving Randy in a complete state of shock.

Sam maneuvered her way through the crowd as she made her way back to the table.

John saw the look on her face and immediately let her back into the booth.

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked after she had settled back into the booth.

"Nothing John, just please get me some alcohol."

"Sam, you're not 21..." John started.

"I don't fucking care... I just want alcohol" Sam shot.

John looked at her like she was out of her mind, before getting out of the booth and heading towards the bar.

This was going to be a long night and John was sure that Sam wasn't going to want to deal with the repercussions for her actions tonight in the morning.

* * *

**I just pulled the rug out from underneath all of you : )**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED THIS SO FAR!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Phew... I started this at 4:30 PM Friday and I finished at 4:19 AM Saturday.**

**I listened to Green Day the entire time I was writing this... so that will explain the language at the end of this chapter hahaha I can't help it they've been my favorite band for as long as I can remember.**

**Alrighty...**

**-Next Chapter: The morning after, where Sam realizes what she said to Randy the night before, and she may or may not regret it...-**

**The chapter after the next one is gonna jump up to Randy's WWE Debut.**


	7. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

So I'm wicked sorry for not updating this!

What happened was that I had Chapter 7 halfway done and I went to turn on my laptop to finish it and I got, what my papa calls, "The Blue Screen of Death". My hard drive is all messed up, but my uncle thinks he can salvage it... so my uncle has my laptop. I'm using my grandparent's computer right now, but I can't write chapter 7 on here because my nana doesn't want me saving stuff to her computer. So when and if my uncle fixes my laptop I'll have the next chapter up… I'm really sorry guys!

PS: Is anyone else super angry that WWE released Kennedy?


	8. Chapter 7

**Yo. I'm back but my laptop is GONE. My hard drive crashed and there was no saving it… So, I'm going to try to post new chapters as much as I can… Here we gooooo…**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

* * *

Sam woke up with worst headache she had ever had in her life.

"Ow, Ow, Fuckity, Ow!" She moaned and buried her head into her pillow. She laid still for a moment, until she realized that she wasn't in her bed. Sam sat up and heard water running and then shut off. She started to panic. The door handle began to turn and her heart rate sped up rapidly. The door finally opened and a half-naked, soaking wet John Cena walked in. Sam let out a sigh of relief… at least it wasn't some complete stranger.

"Well, well, good morning, you lush." John chuckled.

"What the hell happened last night? Please tell me we didn't sleep together!" Sam groaned.

"No, We didn't sleep together… you got yourself shit faced drunk last night. You went outside with Randy and cussed him out… then you came back to the table an pretty much forced Dave and I to buy you all the alcohol in the bar… and then you tried forcing yourself on me and when I shot you down, you passed out, so I brought you back to mine and Randy's apartment." John finished.

"Where's Randy?" Sam asked, finally lying back down on John's bed, her head throbbing.

"He didn't come home last night… we left before he did so… I don't know if he left alone or not," John sighed, "Can you close your eyes for a minute? I want to put some pants on"

She nodded and threw a pillow on top of her face.

"Okay, I'm decent" John laughed, and pulled the pillow off of Sam's face, "Do you want some aspirin?"

"Please?" She moaned, as the sun burned her eyes.

John smiled and walked out of the room. Sam sat up again and spotted her sweatshirt lying on a pile on the floor. She got up, slowly, and grabbed it. As she was sliding her arms into the sleeves, John came back with a glass of water and aspirin.

"Here ya go," he said, dropping the aspirin in her hand and handing her the glass for her other.

"Thanks" Sam smiled, lightly, and tossed the aspirins into her mouth and took a large sip of water. The minute the water slid down her throat, she felt a wave of relief crash over her.

"So do you want to go back to the Ted's'?" John asked, pulling his shirt on.

Sam sighed and plopped down onto the bed again.

"Yeah, I need to shower and everything before the show"

He looked at her and smiled lightly.

"Okay, just let me throw my shoes on and I'll take you back"

Sam watched him put his sneakers on and she sighed again.

"What's up?" John asked, looking up from his sneakers.

She hesitated for a moment, but she opened my mouth and asked,

"Do you know what I said to Randy last night?"

John sighed and stood up.

"Not everything… but you told me that you called him a, and I quote, "fucking piece of shit" among other things… you don't remember anything from last night?"

Sam shook her head.

"No." She felt horrible just thinking about what else she could've said to Randy… or maybe that was just the nausea.

"Come on, let's get you back to the DiBiase's… I'm pretty sure Teddy's worried sick about you." John sighed and grabbed his keys.

* * *

**-At the DiBiase's-**

"So what are you gonna do?" Teddy asked Sam for the, well she had lost count after the 50th time.

"For the billionth time, Theodore, I DON'T KNOW!" She said, her teeth gritted.

"Well, are you going to apologize when we get to the arena?" Teddy asked, sitting down on Sam's bed, watching her pull her hair into a messy bun.

"I don't know… we'll see" Sam sighed, turning to face him and leaning against the dresser.

"Well – " He was cut off by The Million Dollar Man's voice yelling up the stairs.

"Teddy! Sammy! Let's Go!"

"C'mon Teddy Bear" She sighed, slinging her arm around his shoulders and walking towards the doorway.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I'm on a time restraint! I'll try and post another chapter tonight…**

**OH! And if you wanna follow me on twitter you can =] SamSamIAm**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

* * *

**-OVW Arena-**

Sam walked into the cafeteria and almost immediately spotted Randy, sitting by himself with his head on the table.

"Go talk to him" She heard John say behind her.

She jumped a little and sighed,

"I can't… I don't even what to even say to him… I was such a horrible bitch to him last night, John"

She heard John sigh,

"Sam, by the looks of it, he obviously feels just as horrible as you do about everything thing that happened last night… Just go talk to him! I know you want to… Just GO!"

Sam looked at Randy for a moment, before turning to face John.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this… but you're right… I'll go talk to him"

"That's my girl" John smiled and hugged her, before joining Dave and Teddy over at their table.

Sam walked, slowly, over to Randy's deserted table, and cleared her throat,

"Uhm, is this seat taken?" Sam asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"No" He muttered, shaking his head and Sam sat down next to him.

"Randy, about what I said last night, I'm a bit foggy on the details, but John gave me the gist of what I said and I'm really sorry, Randy. I was upset and I shouldn't have said what I said to you… uhm… and I'm sorry" She finished.

He just looked at her for a minute before he opened his mouth to reply,

"You don't need to apologize for anything… I deserved everything you said to me... I acted like such a jerk last night… I shouldn't have brought that girl to the club. I knew you where going to be there and I wanted to make you jealous… and then I saw you with John and I just, I don't know, I snapped… I, I, … when you said that it meant nothing when you kissed me the other night… it really hurt… So I guess the asshole in me wanted to hurt you as badly as you hurt me... So I'm really, really sorry for hurting you."

"Do you mean it?" Sam asked, not sure if she really wanted his honest answer.

"Yeah, of course I mean it… Sam… I… I love you. I always have and I'm pretty sure I always will" Randy smiled.

Sam looked at him strangely and then something clicked in her and she grabbed his hand. She pulled him up out of his chair and out of the cafeteria, into the deserted hallway. Sam pushed him against the wall and Randy looked at her, confusion etched all over his gorgeous face.

"Sam, what are you do-"

She cut him off by smashing her lips into his.

She wasn't prepared for his response. Randy stuck his hands in the back of her hair and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped he arms around his neck and let his tongue slip into her mouth. She felt his hands leave her hair, slide down her back and stop on her waist. He pulled her even closer to him and she felt the rather large bulge in his jeans. She pulled away and giggled at the look on Randy's face. He had the most hilarious, goofy smile on his face.

"I think you need to take care of that" I smirked, pointing downwards.

Randy blushed slightly before saying, in a low, raspy voice,

"I was hoping maybe you would help me…"

He sent shivers down her spine.

Sam looked at him, smirked and licked her lips. That was more than enough for Randy. He lifted her up over his shoulder and headed for an empty room.

* * *

"Well, that was-"

"Amazing" Randy finished for Sam.

She kissed him softly and he broke it suddenly, bent down and came back up with her bra between his teeth,

"Cute" Sam rolled her eyes, giggling, and pulled her bra out of his mouth.

He smirked at her and started re-dressing himself. Sam finished clasping all the clasps on her bra, grabbed her shirt from off the floor and turned, so her. barely clothed, back was facing Randy.

"Oh! I forgot that you have that birthmark on your shoulder blade…" Randy laughed, placing a kiss on said birthmark.

"Hmm, yeah… Steph has the same one in the same spot… and I think Shane's is on his neck… it's like the McMahon brand" Sam laughed and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have a McMahon brand of my own…" Randy smirked, nodding his head towards his shoulder… that Sam had bitten.

"Sorry…" Sam blushed deeply, buttoning her jeans.

"Don't worry about it" Randy laughed softly. He walked over to her, put his thumb under her chin, titled her head up and gave her a sweet kiss.

Sam smiled as he broke the kiss and returned to tying his shoes. She looked around for her heels and spotted them lying on the floor in a corner. She slipped them on her feet, straightened out her clothes and then turned to Randy.

"Ok, how do I look?"

He stood up and smiled,

"Absolutely breathtaking"

Sam rolled her eyes playfully, before walking towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and hugged him, tightly.

"I love you Randy" She whispered.

He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life"

"Well, if that's the case then," Randy kissed her deeply, passionately and stopped way too soon for Sam's liking. "I love you too Samantha Marie McMahon"

Sam smiled and crossed her arms across her chest,

"Great, now shut up and just kiss me again…"

Randy laughed and obliged.

* * *

**This one's short too, but hey, it's longer than the last chapter… so kudos' to me! Haha!**

**Anywho… Revieeeew =] =]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY!**

* * *

**-September 2001-**

Sam was awoken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She wriggled out from Randy's grip on her waist, slid off the bed and grabbed her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" She mumbled, not looking at the ID.

"Hey Princess" Vince boomed on the other end.

"Hi Daddy" Sam yawned.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah" She said, sitting down on Randy's bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry honey!" He apologized.

"It's okay Dad, so what can I do for you?" Sam asked, playing with the lace on her shorts.

"Well, we need you back here… I have your first "official" angle ready to go and the writers want to get used to working with two McMahon's'" Vince chuckled.

"Wow. Already?" Sam asked. She was stunned, and barely noticed Randy stirring behind her, as her dad answered.

"Well the summer's pretty much over and from what Dusty and Ted have told me, you're the most popular Diva in OVW… I think it's time the WWF fans get reacquainted with my youngest daughter" Vince's smile was shining through his voice.

"Are you sure I'm ready? You know maybe I should stay down here for a few more months… work on my character and whatnot…" And that was when Randy slipped his arms around my waist,

"Who are you talking to?" Randy asked, and Sam smacked her hand over his mouth, but it was already too late.

"Who was that? Sam, I heard a man's voice… Samantha! Who's there with you?" Vince was getting angrier the longer Sam stayed silent.

She hadn't told her father about Randy… mostly because he would've completely flipped his lid. The members of the McMahon family who knew about Sam and Randy where Stephanie, probably Hunter, and Linda. Linda was the one who told Sam to keep Vince and Shane in the dark to avoid Vince going into a rage and firing Randy or something.

"Uh, that was… Teddy?" She tried.

"Don't lie to me Samantha"

Randy looked panicked… but he nodded his head at Sam, as if to say that it was okay to tell her Dad, like he could take the repercussions, whatever they may be.

"Are you sure?" She mouthed at him.

He nodded.

"Fine… It's Randy" Sam was scared, wait, she was absolutely petrified…

"Orton?" Vince's voice was calm, yet edgy.

"Yes" She replied, cautiously.

"Well… you get your ass back home!" Vince yelled, causing Sam to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Dad! Are you kidding me?! No!! I'm not leaving!" Sam snapped.

"You'll do what I tell you to do! Not only am I your father… I'm your boss… and your boss is telling you to get your ass back to Connecticut and I'm putting you in an office at the Tower!" He was fuming!

"Dad. Be reasonable! Okay… I'll come home and we can talk… okay?" Sam tried.

"Fine! I'll send the jet for you tomorrow!" and he hung up.

"Well that went horribly" Sam sighed, snapping her phone shut.

"I'm sorry, I should've let you talk yourself out of it… He's gonna kill me." Randy groaned.

"No he won't, I won't let him… but we should probably clean this place up and you know, worry, because he told me he's sending the jet for me tomorrow, which is Vince McMahon for "I'm coming down there to get you"… so I think you and I should both brace ourselves for the wrath of Vincent Kennedy McMahon"

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

Sam woke up with a sinking feeling in her stomach. It was 7:30 in the morning in Louisville and her father was going to be there in an hour. She lifted Randy's arm off of her waist and rolled out of bed. She walked towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel from John and Randy's closet before closing the door. She turned the water on, stripped out of her pajamas and stepped into the shower. The knots in her stomach where soothed by the warm water hitting her back.

"Everything's going to be okay… just breathe" She muttered to herself, and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

She heard the door open and Randy's voice filled the room,

"You okay?"

"I'm fi-" Sam stopped and pulled the curtain open, lunged at the toilet, buried her head in the bowl and threw up.

"Whoa, obviously not" Randy said and she felt him put his warm hand on her wet, bare back. She threw up again and Randy pulled her wet hair away from her face.

"All done?" He asked gently and she lifted her head. She wiped her mouth with the face cloth Randy handed her.

"I think so," She mumbled.

"What happened?" He asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere" Sam shivered.

"Okay, you need to finish your shower… you're freezing, and I love you, but you smell like vomit now"

Sam laughed and Randy helped her up off the bathroom floor.

"I love you too, asshole" She smirked and stepped back into the shower. She heard Randy laugh and close the bathroom door.

"Well just for that, now I'm staying in here with you…" She saw his hand pull the curtain open and he handed her a capful of mouthwash. She took it and spit it into the drain of the shower.

"Better?" Randy asked.

"Better."

And then the curtain flew all the way open and there was Randy, completely nude, and smirking.

"I'm all sweaty"

Sam started breathing really fast, and her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Randy laughed and stepped into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck, kissing and sucking it, with every intention of giving him a hickey.

"Are you branding me again?" Randy chuckled.

"Yes" Her voice was muffled.

"Well thank you. I'd return the favor, but, uh, I'm sure your father would murder me"

Sam laughed and pulled away, admiring her work.

"I can think of _SO _many other ways you can return the favor" She smirked.

"Weren't you just sick?" Randy whispered, smiling.

"I can muster up enough strength for you" Sam continued to smirk and Randy pushed her, gently, against the wet shower wall.

"If you say so" Randy licked his lips and kissed her as deeply as he could.

* * *

**-An Hour Later-**

There was a knock on the door and Sam's heart dropped down into her stomach. He was here. She got up slowly and flattened her dress before opening the door.

"Hi Dad" Sam said, and Vince scowled.

"Am I really getting that predictable?" He asked as Sam moved aside and let him in.

"A little… and Steph gave me a heads up" Sam smiled and sat down on the couch next to Randy, who had gone extremely pale.

"Even after I told her not to…" Vince muttered as he sat down in the chair across from the couch.

Sam pushed her long, blonde, hair behind her ear.

"Well, you know Steph…" She tried keeping her voice even and calm.

"Well… let's get this over with… What do you think you're doing with him?"

Sam had braced herself for a lot worse.

"Daddy, I love him," She grabbed Randy's hand, "I've always loved him and you know that. What happened when I was 18, happened. But I've moved and I have a chance to be with the one person who I've always want to be with." Sam said, still holding Randy's hand. He gave he hand a squeeze, as if to say thank you, "And I'm taking it. I _love _Randy, Dad"

"Okay… then I need to talk to Randy… if you'll excuse us Samantha"

Sam sighed, gave Randy's hand a squeeze, got up off the couch and pushed the kitchen door open, walked in… and then put her head against the door, trying to listen in.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Sam heard her father ask in his most intimidating voice and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, I intend to respect and love her as much as I possibly can… and I can promise you that all my intentions are good, sir" Randy responded and Sam swooned.

"You do realize that I don't like you and I hired you because of your father and grandfather… and although it was once my intention to have my daughter marry you someday, that changed when you walked out of her life when all she wanted was to be with you" Vince was scolding him.

"I know that now and I wanted nothing more than to stay with Sam, but I did what I thought would be best for her. Long distance relationships never work out well and I didn't want to put her through that" Randy sighed and Sam felt guilty for listening in on, what seemed to be, Randy at his most vulnerable.

"She cried for days Randy. After you left, she lost it… do you know how it feels to have to hear someone that you love more than anything else in the world, cry themselves to sleep and not be able to do anything to help them… to take away their pain?"

"No, I don't and I don't ever want to put her through that again and I won't. I love your daughter. I love her more than I've ever loved anything or anyone else in the world and even if it takes forever, I'll prove that to you." Randy said firmly.

There was a period of silence and then Vince called Sam's name

"SAMANTHA"

Sam waited a minute before coming out of the kitchen.

"Yes Dad?"

Vince hugged her and she was beyond confused.

"One month… one month and I want to see you back home"

"Okay" her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you sweetheart" Vince let go of her and headed towards the door.

"I love you too Daddy."

He smiled at her, opened the door and left the apartment.

Sam sat back down on the couch and put her head on Randy's lap.

"Well at least he didn't fire you…"

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised he wasn't all "don't impregnate my daughter" and all the other protective dad stuff…" Randy laughed.

Sam was about to laugh, when her stomach lurched and she thought about what Randy had just said…

Impregnate.

Sam gasped and her hand went straight to her stomach.

* * *

**Hopefully that made up for my last short ass chapters =]**

**Revieeew =]**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY.**

* * *

There was no way. There was no way she could be pregnant… They used protect-

"Oh shit" Sam breathed.

They hadn't even used protection once. How could she be so stupid? But there was her period; she had gotten it this month… right? Now that she thought about it, she was supposed to get it two weeks ago… she was late. Sam immediately started to worry and it showed on her face, causing Randy to notice, finally.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randy asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's nothing…"

"Don't give me that… what's up?" Randy asked again, looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam looked up at him and then turned her head away from him.

"I think I might be pregnant," she muttered.

"You- you- you think you might be what?" Randy was in absolute shock.

"Pregnant" Sam sighed, "I'm late and I got sick today and every time we have sex you don't wear a condom and I forget to tell you to put one on because at that point I'm not really thinking about anything else except how badly I want you" She was frantic.

"Okay… Okay, so we'll, uh, go get you a test and, um, we'll get me some, uh, condoms" Randy was panic-stricken.

"Yeah, and if the test comes back negative, I'll, uh, get myself on the pill." Sam said standing up, and grabbing my purse, "Do you wanna come with me?"

He nodded and she handed him her keys.

* * *

The drive to the store was silent. Randy even drove the speed limit, all while Sam silently hoped she had just eaten something bad and her period was just punishing her for not having Randy wear a condom. Once they pulled up to the store, Sam bolted out of the car and into the store. She walked down the aisle she remembered seeing pregnancy tests in. She was scanning the shelves when she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Sammy Boo!"

"Johnny Bear" She was _**freaking **_out on the inside. She was standing right in front of the pregnancy tests… and now Randy was running up to them, yelling,

"How many tests should we-" He stopped when he saw John.

"Tests… what are you-" John started and then stopped when he noticed what they where standing in front of. "Oh my God! Well, now I know what happens when I'm not around."

"Ha. Ha… yeah well… shut up" Sam shot and grabbed one of each test.

"Well, if those come back positive, are you going to name it after me?" John teased her.

"Shut up!" She snapped and John laughed.

"I love you too, Preg-o" Sam scowled and John continued, "I gotta run though… I'm having a late breakfast with Liz" He smirked and began walking towards the register.

"Wear a condom asshole!" Sam yelled after him.

"Okay Glass House" He laughed and handed the cashier some money and waved at Sam and Randy with a little smirk on his face and then left.

"Asshole" Sam muttered and turned to Randy "Let's go get you some damn condoms."

Randy took her hand and walked over to the condoms.

"Oookay… So… magnums?" Randy laughed, waving the box in front of her face.

Sam laughed and took the box from him,

"Honey, you're big, but you're not magnum material"

He mocked hurt, stuck his tongue out at her, and then smirked,

"Well at least you admit that I'm big"

Sam grabbed a box of the shelf and hit him with it.

"Cocky ass son of a bitch" She smiled and he took the box from her.

"Ultra ribbed… whoa… easy cowgirl!"

"Wow… shut up and just pick a box!" Sam laughed and Randy strolled off with the ultra ribbed box.

She rolled her eyes and followed him to register. She didn't realize how extremely awkward buying a combination or pregnancy tests and condoms was, until the cashier, who was an older man, raised his eyebrows at them as he rang up their items.

"You can never be to safe" Randy smirked at him.

Sam held back laughter as the cashier told them their total.

"$42.81"

Sam smiled and pulled a fifty-dollar bill out of her purse and handed it to the man.

"$7.19 is your change… have a nice day kids," He said, handing her the change.

"Thank you, you too" Sam smiled and pulled Randy out of the store.

"You're bad" Sam laughed as Randy opened the car door for me.

"Well, I learned from the best" He winked at her and started the car.

Ten minutes later they arrived back at John and Randy's apartment. Sam bolted out of the car, into the building, up the stairs, into the apartment, and into the bathroom, locking it behind her. She had drunk four bottles or water on the ride back. She took five tests and then just waited. All the boxes had said 3 to 5 minutes until result. Great. 3 to 5 minutes of Sam driving herself crazy with worry and anticipation. She sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

"This can't be happening" She muttered, and closed her eyes.

She didn't open them again until her watch started beeping. Her 3 to 5 minutes where up.

She stood up and peered into the sink.

All positive. All five.

She was pregnant.

Sorry it took so long for me to update and sorry it's so short. I haven't had enough time to write lately… but I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more frequently… hopefully.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are amazing!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY.**

* * *

Sam stared at the five tests on the sink in disbelief. What the hell was she going to do now? She sighed and opened the door slowly and poked her head out.

"Randy" She said, in a small voice.

He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His head shot up when Sam said his name.

"Yeah?"

"Come here" Sam said, beckoning for him to come into the bathroom.

He got up and walked into the bathroom. Sam stayed silent and pointed to the sink.

"What do the plus signs mean?" Randy asked her, in a far away voice, not looking away from the tests.

Sam sighed and answered,

"Positive. They're all positive… Randy, I'm pregnant"

He ran his hands over his face and then through his hair, sighing.

"Okay… Okay so what do we do now?"

"Um… I'll make a doctor's appointment for tomorrow, I guess…"

"Why?"

"Well, these could be false positives and if I am pregnant… we need to figure out what we're going to do… I mean… I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom… I mean, technically I've only been an adult for two years…" Reality was starting to crash down all around her.

"What about abort-"

"NO! I won't kill my baby! How could you even-? This is your baby too! I can't-" Randy cut her off

"Hold on, hold on! It was just a suggestion… I don't want you to get an abortion… okay? I was just giving you another option…" He wrapped his arms around her neck and put his chin on top of her head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sam finally pulled away from Randy.

"Okay… I'm gonna go call the doctor."

Sam got off the phone five minutes later and sat down on the couch next to Randy. She put her head on Randy's shoulder.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 2:30" She sighed.

Randy was silent for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"So, um, can I, uh, go with you tomorrow?"

Sam lifted her head off of his shoulder, placed her hand on his check and kissed him.

"Of course you can…"

As scared as Sam was about being pregnant, the fact that she had Randy and that he wanted to be there and he was taking responsibility for what they both did, made her feel a thousand times better.

"Ok" He smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, "So, whatta you say we try out my new condoms?"

Sam looked at him like he was the dumbest person on the planet.

"Are you kidding me? You really think I want to have sex right now? How stupid-" Sam's screaming was cut off by Randy's laughter.

"I'M KIDDING! I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid! I know you don't want to have sex… I was just trying to lighten the mood… I'm sorry"

Sam sighed,

"It's okay… I'm just a little over emotional… I'm just gonna go lay down" Sam gave Randy a long, soft kiss, stood up, turned and walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

Sam laid down on Randy's bed and started bawling her eyes out… finally letting her fear take over.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Okay… I'm done emptying the entire contents of my stomach" Sam announced to Randy, who was waiting outside of the bathroom for her.

"Do you need me to come in?" Randy yelled into the bathroom.

"No… I'm good." Sam said, using a wet paper towel to wipe her mouth.

They where at the gynecologist's office, waiting to find out if Sam was really pregnant, but judging by the fact that this was the sixth time that she'd thrown up in the last 3 days… her chances of not being pregnant looked really slim right now. Sam walked out of the bathroom at the same time the nurse called her name.

"Samantha McMahon?"

"Hi" Sam smiled at her.

"Hello! Follow me" The nurse smiled back.

Sam grabbed Randy's hand and followed the nurse into the exam room. Sam hopped up on the table and the nurse turned to her and asked,

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Um… I think I'm pregnant" Sam gritted her teeth as she answered.

"Okay… So I need your date of birth…" The nurse said, grabbing my chart.

"2-1-81" Sam said.

"That would make you… Twenty years old?"

Sam just nodded.

"Okay, change into this and the doctor will be with you shortly" The nurse said handing Sam a paper top.

"Okay" Sam smiled and the nurse left.

Sam started to take her shirt off when she stopped and looked at Randy.

"No looking…"

He just looked at her.

"You're joking right?"

"… Yeah" Sam laughed, pulling her shirt off and she saw Randy's eyes slightly widen.

"Is it me or do you have a bit of a baby bump?" He asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"No" Sam said quickly and slid the paper top on as fast as she could.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor peered in.

"You ready?" He smiled.

Sam smiled and nodded at him.

He walked in and held out his hand.

"I'm Dr. Lewis"

Sam took his hand and smiled.

"I'm Sam McMahon."

He smiled and let go of my hand and looked at Randy and held out his hand to him.

"I'm Randy Orton" Randy smiled, shaking his hand.

"It's very nice to meet both of you… so lets see what's going on inside that stomach of yours."

* * *

Ten minutes later, after Sam had re-dressed, Dr. Lewis came back into the exam room with her results.

"Well, Sam… congratulations. You're definitely pregnant… So, I have one of our ultra sound techs coming in and we're gonna take a look at your baby and determine exactly how far along you actually are." He smiled as the ultra sound tech rolled the machine into the exam room.

"Okay…" Sam was terrified and trying her best to hide it.

A few minutes later the tech was squirting this really cold gel onto her stomach and turned the machine on.

After a few moments, Dr. Lewis pointed to a little blurb on the screen.

"Right there… you see it? There's your baby."

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes and she smiled at the screen. Seeing her baby on that little screen was the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life. She looked over at Randy, who was smiling and had, what looked like, a few tears in his eyes.

"Well… I'd say you're about seven weeks along… so, I'll schedule you for two weeks from today. Sound good?" Dr. Lewis asked.

"Sounds perfect." Sam smiled.

He smiled and left the room, leaving Randy and Sam alone.

"Well, now we have to tell our parents" Randy laughed.

"Fuck… You first" Sam sighed…

Vince was going to **MURDER** Randy.

* * *

**So glad I finished this chapter before the weekend started! I would've had no time!**

**Anywhooo… Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read this story… it means a lot :] I love you guys :]**


	13. Chapter 12

**First things first, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a serious case of writers block when it came to this story. But I think I've got a grip on it, so I sincerely hope that this chapter doesn't suck! But this chapter is fluffy with a little bit of Vince drama … with that being said… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RANDAL KEITH ORTON (no matter how badly I want to), ANY OTHER WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYEE, OR ANYONE ELSE YOU MAY RECOGNIZE. I OWN MY OC ONLY.**

* * *

One Week Later

"Thanks Mom, yeah, no… I'm really excited! I'm going to be a dad… I can't even believe it myself! She's going great… she's… eight weeks yeah, two months along… seven more to go… we'll see you way before then Ma… okay… I'll call you later… I love you too Mom… I will… okay… bye" Sam heard Randy talking to his mother on the phone in the living room and smiled. He really was so excited about the baby! He had already went out and bought a little stuffed tiger for him/her. Everything was almost perfect… except for the tiny little fact that her family had NO idea that she was pregnant. Sam sighed and rolled over in the bed so that she was lying on her back. She was tracing little smiley faces on her stomach when Randy appeared in the doorway.

"Oh! Hey you're awake… so my parent's know and my mother is extremely excited." Randy smiled from the doorway.

"Yeah, I heard you on the phone with her" Sam smiled as Randy laid down next to her.

"You did huh? Well… then you know what that means… it's your turn." Randy smirked, placing the phone on Sam's stomach.

"Do I have too?" Sam whined, burying her head in Randy chest.

"Yes… plus maybe your father might let you stay here longer… with me." He smiled as Sam lifted her head off of his chest.

"Ugh!" Sam groaned, then grabbed then phone and dialed.

She glared at Randy until her brother answered her parents phone.

"Hello?"

"Shane? Let me talk to Mom" Sam said, quickly, she was standing, pacing, just wanting to get this over with.

"Hold on Sammy… how are you?" Shane asked and Sam could just see him sitting on the counter top.

"Fantastic, can I talk to Mom?" She rolled her eyes as she answered.

"Is Randy treating you okay?"

"Yes, and I really need to talk to Mom, Shane, so please?"

"Fine. MOM! IT'S SAM! She's coming… and here she is. Love ya"

"Love you too Shane" Sam said, relieved.

"Hi honey! How are you?" Sam could hear her mother's smile through her voice.

"Hi Momma… I'm… I need to tell you something…" Sam sighed.

"What…?" She could tell her mother was nervous.

"Mom… I'm… I'm pregnant."

There were a few moments of silence before Linda spoke.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks" Sam mumbled.

"Does Randy know?"

"Yes"

"Am I allowed to tell your father and Shane?"

"Yes"

"Steph?"

"No, I wanna tell her…"

"Ok… well honey… I'm thrilled, personally. I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Linda laughed.

"Really?" Sam smiled.

"Really. Oh… I'm sorry sweetheart; I've got to go… your father is calling me… I should probably tell him the big news"

"Okay… if he gets angry, don't let him call me please!" Sam begged.

"You got it… I love you honey…"

"I love you too Mommy" Sam smiled.

"Bye-bye Sammy"

"Bye Mom" Sam hung up and sighed.

Randy pulled Sam back down onto the bed.

"Sooooo?" He asked.

"Well, she seemed happy. She said she was thrilled. Plus she's telling my Dad and Shane, because I'm a chicken shit. But now I have to call my sister and tell her that she's going to be and aunt… again." Sam smiled at him.

"How do you think Steph's going to react?" Randy smiled, intertwining his fingers with Sam's'.

"Loudly" She giggled before placing a sweet kiss on Randy's lips.

He kissed her back, enthusiastically… and just as things began to get heated, the phone rang, destroying the mood.

"Fuuuuuck!" Sam groaned, and grabbed the phone from off the floor.

"Hello?" She answered.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME FIRST?" Stephanie yelled on the other line.

"Uhm, I was just about to call you… and I told Mom that I was going to tell you!"

"I overheard her telling Dad, he's pissed by the way, so I called you! I'm gonna be an auntie!" Steph squealed causing Sam to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Well, I told Mom not to let Dad call me if he got mad, so I'm just waiting for Mom to leave Dad alone long enough for him to call and bitch me out" Sam sighed, twirling her hair in her fingers.

"Don't worry about it… just stop answering the phone." Stephanie laughed.

"Glad you think it's funny…" Sam murmured.

"Oh stop… look I've gotta go… I have a date with Hunter"

"I honestly can't wait for Dad to find out about you and Hunter." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Shut up… I love you Brat"

"Love you too Stephy"

"Tell Randy and my future niece or nephew that Auntie Steph said hi"

"Whatever… ha, bye Steph" Sam laughed, rolling her eyes

"Byeee" Stephanie laughed, and hung up.

Sam got up and put the phone back on the charger and laughed.

"I love my sister"

She sat back down on the bed and smiled when Randy put his hand on her stomach.

"Soon the baby's gonna be kicking and moving and stuff…" Sam giggled and Randy shifted himself so that he was behind her. Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I know. I went out and bought this…" he said, leaned back, picked something up and sat back up. He dropped a book Sam's lap. She picked it up and smiled.

"Oh… "What To Expect When You're Expecting" You, sir, are way to fucking cute! You're gonna be a great dad… you need a book to tell you that, baby"

"Hey, don't forget you. You're going to be the most amazing mom ever! In the history of mom's!" Randy smiled and took the book from Sam.

"I love you Randal" Sam laughed and kissed him, "But I need to go take a shower"

Sam kissed him one more time, before she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door behind her and stood in front of the mirror. She pulled her shirt up and inspected her stomach… and she noticed her baby bump was beginning to grow and she groaned.

"I'm getting fat!"

"Shut up!" She heard Randy yell from the other side of the door, and she laughed. He was amazing.

* * *

Sam finished her shower quickly; she stepped out of the shower, brushed her wet hair back and wrapped herself in her robe. She unlocked and opened the door only find Randy pacing and looking upset.

"What's the matter babe?"

"Your dad wants you to call him… immediately." Randy sighed, in a voice that didn't sound like his.

"Shit…" Sam breathed. "Oh fuck… shit, shit, shit!"

"He's uh… he's pretty pissed. I don't think he's gonna take it out on you, he, uh, he pretty much took it all out on me…"

"Randy… I'm so sorry… he's way over the line taking his anger out on you… he has no right to do that… I'm adult and it's my life and I make my own decisions and choices… I chose you and he's just pissed that there's nothing he can do about it." Sam said firmly, anger flowing through her body.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he's not going to try." Randy sighed, and stopped pacing and turned so he was standing in front of Sam.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked… worry immediately replacing the anger.

"He offered me $100,000 to stay away from you"

"He did WHAT?"

* * *

**Well… I hope you guys liked it… I'm sorry it took so long.**

**But, honestly, your reviews really help! So with that being said… please, please, please review!**


End file.
